Going Through Phases
by UnicornsShitRainbows
Summary: Draco is infected and this "infection" seems to be taking his feelings, both emotional and physical, a multiplying them ten-fold. When this Monster inside him turns it's attention to a certain golden boy what will be the outcome? Will Draco escape these desires? Or will the Monster get what he wants?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay i know this is a REALLY short chapter but, well i dont really have an excuse...srry :D anywho! plz tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer:Nope dont own anything J. ...OH! i do have Harry Potter posters tho! and i have the books :}**

**Review plzzz!**

* * *

**Phase 1-Entering the Bloodstream:**

Draco swore as the blade nicked him, "Dammit!" Draco had been working on an experimental potion to enhance the senses, independently, when he had nicked his hand on the blade he was using to cut through the eye of newt. _God it burns!_ Draco thought to himself. He cradled his injured hand to his chest and glared at the blade. He tried to remember everything he had used that on. Armadillo Bile-for sharpening wit- he had popped the cork on the bottle, eye of newt-for sharper vision-akin to that of a cats, cut ginger roots-an aspect that just proved to raise a body awareness of its surroundings, and something else...

He couldn't remember, no matter how hard he tried, his brain just couldn't function. He grabbed a towel and dampened it, laying it across his marred palm. He struggled against the bile rising in his throat, and a buzz that was gnawing at the back of his eyelids. Slowly he drew himself up. He wrapped the towel securely around his palm, and began working slowly at putting the materials away. Two empty bottles he didn't recognize sat taunting him. They were faintly pink from what whatever had been in the bottle. Draco frowned. _Now what had been in there?_ He thought to himself.

He finished up, and headed to the door pausing only to grab the two empty bottles. He walked to Madame Pomfrey who bustled him in without a word, listening as he told her how he had cut himself.

Madame Pomfrey scoffed, "I find it surprising you actually cut yourself! You're known for your concentration!"

Draco's cheeks tinged the lightest shade of pink, "I got lost in my thoughts." He mumbled Madame Pomfrey raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

Finally she finished, "Do you remember what you put in the potion? Or maybe just used the blade to prepare?"

Draco listed off the things he remembered before adding, "There was one thing that I couldn't remember though. All I have are these vials," he held them up; "You might be able to figure out what it was."

Madame Pomfrey's eyebrows furrowed, "With such small amount, it will take a while to process. I might not even be able to get enough to test. I will contact you when I have information. You may go Mr. Malfoy." Pomfrey turned away. Sensing his dismissal Draco turned and left, quiet as he had come. His steps were already lighter, more graceful. Phase One had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**I rlly rlly hope you like it, i went through so many edits with Carlsbad! Chapter 2 of the wonderous story that is mine! Hehe im so proud of it. Plz read and review! I need to know how im doing otherwise my stories could end up being horribly wrong O.O**

**The Archaeopteryx=Your name is so hard to spell! Thank you so much for the review :D i hope you like this chapter! :}**

**Disclaimer: Mraaaaaaaaa i dont own anything!**

* * *

**Phase 2-Muscle Spasms, Dilated Pupils, and Severe Temperature Fluctuations:**

Draco woke the next morning with a pounding headache. He groaned and sat up. His head hurt, his gums hurt, his eyes hurt, his eardrums hurt, heck the steady pulse of blood through his veins _hurt_.

Blaise looked at him, concerned. "You okay Draco?" Draco just put his fingers to his temples and winced. He shook his head, confirming what Blaise already knew. Draco sat pondering whether or not to go to Madame Pomfrey. It was a throb behind his eyes that decided it for Draco.

Draco's voice rasped, strangely deep, as he said, "Blaise, man, can you help me to Pomfrey's?" Blaise nodded quickly helping him up. He did a quick scan of the common room, and, after confirming it clear, they stumbled down the stairs, Draco in his black silk pajama bottom's and Blaise in jeans and his pajama shirt. They stumbled down the hallway, strangely quiet. Draco's supposed jerky movement surprisingly fluid, his stumbling feet falling gracefully, Blaise was confused. He was making more of a racket than Draco.

He opened his mouth to ask about this when a voice sneered from behind them, "Well if it isn't the ferret and his star-crossed lover." Blaise and Draco turned quickly, their eyes falling on the Gryffindor's Golden Trio. Ron was leering at them, obviously enjoying his current power.

Harry remained silent. Him and Draco had come to a silent agreement, after the war, to be civil and truthfully, insulting him wouldn't be a step in that direction. He noticed the smooth shifting muscle under the pale unblemished skin of Draco Malfoy. He allowed himself a moment of appreciation before snapping back to reality and mentally slapping himself for thinking _that_. He may be gay but he wasn't going to go off thinking things like _that _about _him. _Harry's mouth twisted at the thought.

Hermione was stunned that Draco looked so…un-Malfoy-ish, for she had never seen him hold himself with anything less than cool arrogance. His shoulders sagged and his eyes screamed. She could also hear the faint -_scrip- -scarp-_ of his breath shuttering in his lungs. He straitened and put on the Malfoy mask, but she still caught the grimace before his mouth smoothed out and he fixed Ron with a glare.

"I," he rasped his voice deep, "Do not feel the need to pick a fight with you at the moment _Weasel_." He spat, "I have somewhere I need to be." He swiftly turned, his movements as smooth as a Veela's, and walked down the hall, presumably towards Madame Pomfrey's. Hermione's mind was whirling. Something was different about Draco, something felt…_off_. Call it women's intuition.

Hermione stored all that she had learned in the back off her mind as Blaise began to speak, "Oh you've done it now!" he hissed, his face angry. He fixed Ron with a glare before stalking off after Draco. Ron and Harry looked confused, and frankly, so was Hermione. She couldn't remember a time that Draco _hadn't_ wanted a fight with Ron.

She frowned before turning to them, "Let's head off to breakfast." She said. They both nodded still staring after Blaise and Draco. They headed off to breakfast, none of them talking, all lost in their own thoughts. Hermione thinking about Draco's strange behavior and what could be wrong with him, Ron about how stupid and incompetent Draco and Blaise were, and Harry about how incredibly well defined Draco's lean muscles were under his porcelain skin. They reached breakfast the same time Draco was being led to a hospital bed, Madame Pomfrey following him closely examining him. Not five minutes into Madame Pomfrey's examination, Draco's body started to twitch, then spasm. As he started trashing, with Blaise's help, Pomfrey restrained him, but his body continued to writhe.

Draco felt his vision wondering in and out of focus, one moment painfully sharp, another dizzyingly blurry; his pupils dilated to unhealthy proportions. His muscles locked and relaxed, they were staring to cramp. He was panting, his lungs straining as if compressed together. He felt his teeth aching and ground them together as something ripped, his gums screamed. A thin sheen of sweat covered body, almost making his restraints slip away from him. His body bucked and shivered, going through moments of intense heat and frigid cold. He couldn't stand much more of the strain. Eventually he passed out from exhaustion, his body slowing in their movements before coming to a deathly still. Madame Pomfrey and Blaise watched, their mouths open in horror and fear, it hadn't been more than 2 minutes.

Blaise snapped his jaw shut and turned on Pomfrey, his chest heaving, "What is going on! What's happening to Draco!" he shouted, fists clenched, his eyes heavy with anger and worry for his best friend.

Pomfrey was pale, "I don't know but I need to contact Mr. Malfoy's parents as well as Dr. Montarn at St. Mungo's. You had best toddle of Mr. Zabini; you will do no one any good here." Blaise opened his mouth to protest but snapped it shut upon the hard set eyes of Pomfrey's eyes turned to him. Blaise nodded and turned away and walked off to tell Pansy, Greg, and Vince what had happened. Maybe they would have some ideas.

Pomfrey quickly went off to write the letters. She finished as fast as humanly possible, sending the letters off via owl, and went to check on Draco's vitals. She frowned, they were normal, except for a slightly faster heartbeat. His breathing had evened out and he looked peaceful. She sighed; it could all very well just be due to the body trying to rid itself of the unwanted potions ingredients, but the symptoms and been very severe. She shook her head, feeling the bed in her office calling her. She set up an alarm system, to make it known to her if he had another fit, and retired to her bed. Phase Two has begun.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Please review...I dont know about the confrontation witht the Golden Trio, and i dont know about the episode Draco had...Review? Pretty plz with skittles and peanutbutter?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My sincerest apologies dearies, on my delay in posting. -.- We had a 4 day wekend and i went to the fair so i was SUPER busy :} anyway i hope you like this new chapter, I think its a bit longer than the other ones, srry if these are inconsistent and all but...im like that...so ya srry :D anyways read+review plz!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the amazing plot (lol jk...well not rlly but... ya! anyways!) **

**-Sampster and Carlsbad-**

* * *

**Phase 3-Temper Tantrums, Fluent Latin, and Golden Eyes:**

Draco wove in and out of consciousness, his body showing next to no outward or internal signs of stress. His mother fretted over him while his father sat and watched in a rather cold manner as his heir lay unconscious. The doctor from St. Mungo's had come and gone, leaving with a sample of Draco's blood. It was still being processed. Hermione poured over books, having noticed the absence of Draco and figuring it had to do with his strange behavior; she had yet to come up with an actual result but continued trying, always being one for a challenge. Harry worried about Draco, but only on the inside. On the outside he partook in Ron's rejoicing of his absence half-heartedly. Ron didn't notice.

Draco caught snippets of conversation in his moments of wakefulness,_ "…muscle spasms and cramps, dilated pupils…" "..abnormally fast heartbeat…" "…sweetheart wake up…" "…shows he's perfectly healthy, just unwilling to wake up…" "…taken a blood sample. It's expected in 2 days at the most…" "…we love you. Please wake up dragon…" _On the 5th day at 4:59 am on the dot Draco shot up in the bed. His eyes glowed a dark gold and he could see everything perfectly, even with the lack of light. No more than two minutes and Pomfrey was in the room in a nightgown.

She gasped and rushed over. Draco's feral mind warned him and he snarled, his lips pulling back from his teeth as he bared them, unconscious to the ripping of his gums. Pomfrey came to an abrupt stop and looked at him, fear evident in her eyes.

She held out her hands. "I am not going to hurt you Draco. Please calm down." Draco came back to himself and slowly his eyes returned to their normal gray, so he could no longer see more than Pomfrey's plump outline. Pomfrey gave a soft sigh of relief and approached slowly, her hands still up, "I am going to check your vitals, I will not hurt you." Draco nodded, stunned at his earlier actions. Pomfrey did the check quickly and started asking him questions, but Draco felt fine, he thought it was stupid. When Pomfrey told him about his 4 day coma he blanched and hissed in outrage and anger. His blood boiled.

"I've missed so many classes!" he exclaimed, giving a start at his voice, deep and hypnotizing. Pomfrey seemed momentarily dazed before shaking herself and looking at Draco oddly.

"Mr. Malfoy, what did you just say?" she said her brow furrowed

Draco glared at her. "I said, I've missed so many classes! Honestly, how incompetent are you?!" Madame Pomfrey gaped.

When she finally got around to closing her mouth, her eyes were alight with astonishment. "Mr. Malfoy! I didn't know you spoke Latin!" she exclaimed. Draco blinked, his anger still prominent. He hadn't a clue what she was talking about at the moment and opened his mouth to reply.

What came out was, "Quid vos de quo loquitur?" Draco blinked, his anger dissolving into confusion. "What the…?" he said in perfect English. Madame Pomfrey blinked, now thoroughly confused as well.

"Mr. Malfoy, surely you were aware you were speaking Latin?" Pomfrey questioned as Draco just shook his head, unable to answer, confused as to where the burst of fluent Latin had come from. It was not a language he was taught when he was younger.

He brought himself out of his thoughts and looked to Pomfrey. "What happened?" he asked.

She jumped, obviously startled. "Well, uh, you see you had some kind of…seizure, per say. You were having severe muscle cramping, and your pupils were unnaturally dilated. Your gums showed sign of trauma, which we haven't found a cause for yet. It seems that at the moment your body has calmed, except for a slightly fast heartbeat. You were unconscious for 4 days, and Mr. Zabini, Mrs. Parkinson, Mr. Goyle, Mr. Crabbe, as well as your parents and your godfather came to visit. You were unresponsive to any spells or potions to wake you. I had a doctor from St. Mungo's come and take a blood sample; his results should be back by today, tomorrow morning at the most." Draco nodded. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, can you remember anything about that day?"

Draco pondering it, remembering and reliving everything; he shivered. "My muscles kept tensing and they started cramping. I was in a lot of pain…My eyes also kept going in and out of focus, one minute I could see everything perfectly, the next I couldn't see anything but fuzz. My gums were hurting really bad and I could feel them…_tearing_…I also had a horrible headache. My body kept getting really cold and then I would start _burning_…" Draco shivered, "Just now, I could see everything perfectly, even though it's dark," he frowned, finally taking note of the aching in his gums. "My gums really hurt, too…" Draco's tongue snaked towards them and he winced as it came in contact with sharp points. "There is something sharp there…" Madame Pomfrey murmured a quick _lumos_; the lamp by his bed providing insufficient light_._

"Can you open your mouth, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked, grabbing his chin. He obliged and her eyes narrowed, searching. "I don't see anything, are you sure there is something there?"

Draco let his tongue rest on where the sharp points had been and couldn't feel them, just the normal dull edges of his strait teeth. "I don't feel anything!" he said, once again confused. Madame Pomfrey wrote something down on a piece of paper. "There is severe gum trauma here though. I will give you a potion, hold on." Pomfrey bustled around. Finding the potion she was searching for, she handed it to him. "Hold this in your mouth, near your gums, for 5 seconds. They should heal right up!" she said. Draco took the bile flavored potion into his mouth, grimacing. He held it in his mouth for five seconds before spitting it out and demanding a glass of water.

Pomfrey obliged. "I am going to contact your parents, Mr. Malfoy." Draco nodded and lay back on his pillows.

Eventually his parents came and spoke with him; his mom was cooing and giving him warm smiles, while his father said next to nothing. Dumbledore came and talked to him, as well as his friends and his godfather. He was discharged later that day at around 3 o'clock. He was walking to his rooms alone when he came upon the Golden Trio. They seemed surprised to see him; he tried to push past them but was stopped by Ron's words.

"Where are you going Malfoy? Where have you been?" Ron asked, his tone snide.

Draco glared. "It's none of your business where I am, Weasel," he said coldly.

Ron sneered. "I bet you were off with Daddy, trying to reform the death-eaters so you could start murdering and destroying the lives of innocent people." At these words Harry and Hermione winced, that was too far.

Draco's rage bubbled in his sternum, threatening to spill over. He kept himself in check. He tried once again to walk away, stopping again at Ron's words, the rage finally bubbling over.

"What, no harsh or biting retorts? Finally realized we got you beat?" he taunted. Draco ground his teeth together and spun around.

"You won't ever _beat_ me weasel. You may have Granger and Golden Boy, but I'm still better than all of you, you especially you piece of scum!" His anger was rising and gold was starting to thread its way through his eyes. Ron's eyes flared and his right fist whipped out. Draco stepped away, his movements fluid. Ron stumbled and his nostrils flared; anger evident.

Hermione stepped forward. "Ron…" she warned. He paid her no mind, only focused on Draco's smug face. With a glare he swung at Draco again, once again resulting in a stumble as Draco stepped out of range.

Ron glared. "You're a stupid coward, Malfoy! You won't even fight me! What, afraid I might break your perfect face? I bet Daddy would disown you for that! Then what would you do with your death-eater self?" he taunted. Draco's eyes flashed gold and he snarled, his gums ripping. He grabbed Ron by the red and gold Gryffindor tie and brought his face closer. Ron eyes widened at the sharp canines an inch from his face as well as the imposing gold eyes boring into his; when Draco spoke, his voice was deep and hypnotic, "Non percuties Stultum me retenta Mustelam!_(You couldn't beat me if I was tied up, you stupid Weasel!)_" Draco threw him away from him and turned at the sound of pounding footsteps, unaware of Hermione and Harry's stunned faces. A faint voice shouted, "Mr. Malfoy!"

Madame Pomfrey came around the corner, wobbling on her heels. She was panting as Draco calmly said, "Etiam Madame Pomfrey? _(Yes Madame Pomfrey?)_"

Her eyes filled with panic, "The doctor from St. Mungo's! He has results, and I fear that this is grave news Mr. Malfoy. Please! Come with me." She motioned him to follow, briefly stopping to speak to the Golden Trio. "You had best get back to your dorms if you know what is best for you," she whispered. Their eyes widened, darting to Draco and his strange eyes and prominent teeth, as he snarled at them. They nodded and jogged off, leaving Madame Pomfrey and Draco to walk to the infirmary.

When Draco got there he saw his mother sitting in a cheap hospital chair, a blank look dominating her face, her vacant gaze fixated on a crack in the opposite wall. A short, bespectacled man with graying hair was patting her back awkwardly, trying to provide comfort. Lucius looked outraged, talking quite heatedly to, who Draco supposed, was the Doctor from St. Mungo's.

Draco's anger increased 10-fold and he stomped up to the Doctor whom his father was facing, "Quid est hoc! Matri: Quid fecisti! _(What is the meaning of this?! What have you done to my mother?!)"_ The Doctor, as well as his father, looked stunned, "Bene, quaeris? _(Well?")_"

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Boomer!" he called to the short, old man. The man couldn't get over quick enough. "Draco Malfoy," the doctor said, "I would like you to meet Remer Boomer. Lead Vampirologist at the Kalefrae Research Institute." The man's fear was evident as he took Draco in. Draco burned on the inside; he had a very bad feeling about this.

He knew why this man was here but he still asked, "And why, pray tell, are you here?" he said, controlling his voice and forcing the foreign English out onto his tongue, his voice still deep. His eyes burned brighter.

The man fumbled, finally forcing out, "Your blood is infected. Somehow a dangerous strain of vampirick blood got into your blood stream. It was a synthetic sample created for testing. It has managed to alter your DNA. I am here to help you understand your new-found heritage." Draco stared blankly at the man, his words slowly churning in his mind. It all started to click into place, pieces of the story, slowly, coming into focus. Draco sat heavily on the closest bed, his hand dragging from his hair to his face.

When he spoke his voice was quiet and emotionless, exposing the shock he felt. "I'm a vampire?"

The doctor from St. Mungo's and the Vampirologist exchanged glances, their faces etched with fear and sorrow. "I am terribly sorry, but, yes, you are."

* * *

**I shall now procede to shamelessly beg for reviews. PLZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER! PLLLLLLLLLLLZ! YOU'LL BE MY BESTEST FRIE-END! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please don't kill me! I know i took a bazillion years to post this but i was busy! And so was Carlsbad, i had people over and she had a huge biology project so, ya, that my really lame excuse.. Okay besides that, i really like this chapter! Not to seem tlike super self-concieted or anything, but im really proud of myself! Remember, i will love you forever if you review! I will worship the metaphorical ground you walk on! Okay, ill let you read now...**

**The Rising of the Beast Within:**

"There must be a way! He is merely infected! Can't you find some cure?!" Draco's father ranted on, his jaw slightly clenched.

The doctor merely shook his head. "This 'infection' has crippled your son's DNA, altering it permanently. You will need to accept this for your son's sake, as well as your own. It will do you no good to sit here and carry on about things we cannot change." The doctor's voice was low, as if sharing a secret; not that it mattered, Draco's superior hearing picked up every word. They continued their heated argument, his father not backing down. Draco replayed the Vampirologist, Boomer's, conversation with him.

**-Flashback-**

_ "This strain of vampirick DNA was altered from the Vampire C Class, VCC for short. Do you know what I'm talking about, Draco?" Draco gave a jerky shake of his head, his back rigid and strait. _

_ Boomer continued talking. "VCC is the most potent vampire class. They are known for their superior tracking abilities, as well as their destructive natures and erratic mood swings. They have amazing eyesight, they can see perfectly in the dark, as well as in the light; their eyes have a way a fluctuating to accommodate their host. They also have lightning fast reflexes, not all that uncommon among other vampire hybrids. They have astonishing hearing as well, some reports showing they could hear the words of two people whispering clear through a cement wall, easily 1 foot thick."Draco checked all of the things Boomer said off of a mental checklist in his mind. His dismay growing as he listed common attributes he and the VCC shared._

_ "They were once our allies; a top-secret classification, they assisted in Ministry missions- assassinations really, and other top-secret project. However, that all changed last year. In the vampire heritage, there is a hierarchy. The lead vampire, the king, I suppose, got a big head, wanting to have all the power. They wanted the power; they wanted to be known. So one day, the king led an attack on us. Everyone that wasn't in the know of them was simply told that there was a bombing at the Ministry. That people had been killed because of terrorists. People believed us, not thinking we would lie to them about anything important. We eventually got all of the vampires under control, and we have them all under lockdown. We decided it was too dangerous to keep them in that state, so we started working on an antidote, to purge their blood of the disease. Many of the experiments went horribly wrong, most of them causing horrible pain, genetic mutations, mental explosions, and hallucinations. The strain in your blood, Ex. NO 107276P-B16, was the most promising, at first it cleansed the infected test subject, and we celebrated. He bore no vampirick symptoms. He didn't crave blood, and he didn't have an uncontrollable temper. The only thing that didn't leave was the enhanced senses." Draco watched Boomer's face grow gradually darker, grief evident._

_ "We should have known better- 3 weeks later, our patient was craving blood again. He was in a constant state of unrest; his senses always on hyper alert. In his brief moments of sanity, and I use that term loosely, he rambled on about how 'the Monster' was taking over, how it was killing him from the inside. He told our Doctor's they needed to get 'the girl' away from him, before the Monster took him for himself. We thought he was just going insane. But not more than a week later, he broke out of his holding cell and his partner was taken. When we found her, she was completely drained of blood. We found the patient, close to dead, nearby. He told us about how his mind had been overridden by the Monster, how the Monster had taken her and drank from her. He said that he had loved her, that the Monster was taking what he wouldn't. However, the girl refused him, spitting on him in disgust, he said the Monster got angry, taking her and all of her blood."Boomer paused, clearing his throat which had gotten thick from emotion. Draco didn't comment on the obviously personal connection between Boomer and these two people._

_ "He said that the Monster only wanted her, no one else. He told us about how the Monster would whisper thoughts in his mind, how they had conversations. The Monster told him that he would help him achieve greatness, anything and everything he wanted. He was reluctant at first, but he eventually gave in, allowing the Monster to take over, but the Monster merely destroyed him, who he used to be. The animalistic instinct in him, this 'Monster' in him, left as soon as Annalyce died. He lived no more than 3 hours after we found him, his body giving out from lack of blood. No matter what we gave him, O positive, AB negative, A, B; it didn't matter, his body rejected it all." Boomer shook his head, blinking the glaze from his eyes, venturing from the past to the present. His eyes trained on Draco, a hard resolve in his eyes._

_ "We don't know how you got a hold of that sample, but we will help you get through this, help you adjust. You will remain at school, and continue your studies. You are not to tell anyone of your infection, and anyone that knows will be sworn to secrecy." Draco nodded, not knowing who he would want to tell about this._

_ Boomer continued. "We think your situation will be similar to the patient's. You will probably be faced with this 'Monster'. According to the patient, it was extremely difficult to say no. It knows you inside and out. It is YOU, but a darker subconscious inside of you, like an inner demon made stronger by the alteration of your DNA. You will need to stay FAR away from things that can irritate you, or anger you in any way. It could make it easier for this Monster to break down your defenses; you need to stay level-headed. Moving on, I also believe that the Monster in you will go after who you feel most attracted to. It might not; you may have to be in love. Nonetheless, it could happen. It wants what you want, keep that in mind. It will take what, and _who_, it wants." Draco paled, his mouth going dry, and his eyes growing wide as he realized just who that was._

_ Boomer noticed this and he raised a questioning brow. "Who is she? You are aware you will have to stay away from her, right?" Draco snorted, mentally correcting the man on the whole female thing. Outwardly, he gave Boomer a short nod._

_ "We will need to know who it is," Boomer persisted, "or the Monster will take her. We need to get her to safety."_

_ Draco wasn't stupid, he had picked up a few things from the story Boomer had told him. "Won't I die if you keep hi-her from me?" he asked. _

_ Boomer noticed his little slip up. "You're… gay?" It was a statement, but Draco's response still came._

_ With a groan, Draco fell back on the uncomfortable hospital chair. "Yes okay! Look, can we just not talk about it? I get enough grief at home. I'm a disgrace as it is. Now, not only do we have a ponce in the family, but a _vampire_ ponce. My father calls me a despicable wizard. The 1 and only who has managed to tarnish the Malfoy name." Draco's voice had risen, taking on a hard edge. He threw an arm over his eyes, blowing air out sharply through his teeth. He felt an unusual stir within him._

_ Boomer's quiet voice cut through his dark, sinister thoughts, "It matters not to me your preferences, nor does it matter to Dr. Montarn. We are concerned about the well-being of your love-interest…"_

_ Draco cut him off abruptly. "I do NOT love him. I merely…appreciate his physical attributes." His words were slightly pitched, his tone defiant._

_ Boomer raised an eyebrow. "So, you're in lust with him?" Draco could hear the amusement in his tone, and fought down his rising anger. His temper was reaching new levels of incredulousness. The darkness began to color his thoughts with more brief flashes of misery._

_ "Yes." Draco snapped. Draco felt a sadistic pleasure as fear seeped into Boomer's face, the slight smile slipping from his face. _

_ Boomer cleared his throat. "We need to know who it is." His voice was carefully controlled. "If you don't tell us, you could seriously harm them." _

_ Draco shook his head sharply. "It doesn't matter, he can defend himself if the time comes. Besides, I don't see him as it is." Draco figured a little white lie didn't matter; besides, avoiding Harr-er-Potter would be easy. He would just be extra careful. Boomer's face betrayed his disbelief, but another glance at Draco prevented him from pressing the matter further._

_ "Remember," Boomer continued, "you will need to be extra careful. Try to stay away from situations that will make you snap and lose control. It will be hard, but you will need to make sure that you continue to say no to the Monster, when it emerges that is. Lastly, you will need to make sure you stay away from your lo-lust interest. I could make the Monster more active, or something along those lines." Boomer paused seeming to consider his next words carefully. "We would like you to meet us, as in Montarn and I, so we can do weekly checkups, to check your progress. We do not know how this infection will affect you. You are a new case. You are not a former vampire; therefore, there may be greater possibility of treatment- most likely not a full purifying of your blood, however, we may be able to make sure that this isn't hereditary, as well as limit the symptoms. We hope, by monitoring you and your changes, we will be able to make this experience easier for you. We may be able to smother the Monster, lessen its blows to your defenses."_

_ Boomer continued, outlining what Draco to focus on. "I think it would be best if you were to make sure and pay attention to your inner thoughts when you're angry-_

**-End Flashback-**

A sudden shout brought Draco out of his thoughts. "YOU WILL REGRET THIS! YOU HAVE BROUGHT THE MALFOY WRATH UPON YOURSELF!" Draco winced as his father's sharp yell pierced his sensitive ears. He covered his ears, a scowl prominent on his face as he stood slowly, stretching his aching back. Small sparks of pleasure danced under his skin as his bones popped.

He drew his mind back to the matter at hand as the doctor spoke, his voice calm, although holding a slight edge. "We cannot do that. That would be wrong. We will not perform simulations on innocent people to save your son. We do greatly regret what is happening to him, but that does not give him special rights to such things. We will help him as best we can, but it ends at the cost of other human lives." Draco's mouth dropped; shocked that his father wanted to have them test on people that were perfectly healthy so as to not have any impurities in the family. When Draco spoke, his anger was evident, "I must say,_ father_, that I agree with the doctor. I will not have anyone die on account of my…infection." Draco struggled on the last word, but his words remained strong. "I can deal with this; no one is to be put on death row for me."

Draco's father rounded on him, glaring. "I am looking out for you, Draconis. You will do to well to remember I am your superior." His tone was clipped, and he quickly spun around to continue his debate with the doctor. Draco's fury burned, a pool of liquid fire gathering in his sternum and rapidly spreading across his ribcage, encasing him in white-hot anger. Draco's jaw clenched and he felt his canines lengthen slightly.

"Father," Draco interrupted, "I would prefer you listen to me and the doctor. I will not let such a thing occur on my watch." Lucius spun around, hitting Draco with a silencing hex. "You," he hissed, "will keep your trap shut, and do as I say." Draco narrowed his eyes, feeling his final barriers snap. His magic whipped and surged around him. He watched, feeling his twisted self laugh as the doctor and his father stepped back, looking like mice cornered by a cat. His magic snapped at the links of the hex impairing his voice. He felt it ripped away from him, and he let loose a low melodious laugh.

Lucius steeped forward, having regained his cool arrogance. "You will stop this instant, Draco. This is highly inappropriate Malfoy behavior."

Draco gave his old man another laugh, one lacking humor, before speaking. "Vos etiam reputes te compos me Patrem _(You still think yourself in control of me, _Father_?)_?" Lucius bristled, understanding every word from his son's mouth.

"I _am _in control of you boy. I am head of this family. I control everything, and you had better start listening to me and learning to respect me as well." Draco grinned, a malicious and thoroughly creepy smile. "Cur non habere bonum opus habeo faciem off? Vere dignum in quern vides _(Why not have a good old fashion face off? See which one of us in truly worthy.)._" Lucius snarled, his mouth opening, although never getting out a word before he was slammed into the stone wall behind him, a single unyielding hand clamped upon his throat. He lashed out, fighting harder as he felt the hand constrict tighter.

Draco felt his pleasure blossom and flourish. He slowly crushed his father's windpipe, single-handedly. At this, all of his walls feel, and he was open to the evil within.

**Well, hello Draco. Are you enjoying yourself? I most certainly am.**

Draco started, his hand going slack, allowing his father's limp body to slip to the floor with a slight _–thunk-._

**Aw,** said the voice, **why did you stop? We were having SO much fun.**

Draco's mind snapped back to itself, listening to his "Monster's" voice, oh so much like his own laugh. He stared in horror, his eyes falling to his father's prone figure. _What have I done?_

* * *

**Sooooooooo, what do you think? IM open to criticism and suggestions. Be as brutal if you need to be. You most likely wont hurt my feelings...or Carlsbad's. **


End file.
